


Unannounced

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimentation turns into more than that. (Set a few weeks after "Earshot.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unannounced

**Chapter 1**

Larry and Xander were sitting together on a couch in Xander's basement, studying for a big test the next day. Well that's what they said they were doing, but neither one seemed very interested in the books and notebooks spread out in front of them.

"Xander...."

Xander turned.

"Does it ever bother you, y'know, that I'm gay?"

Xander wasn't expecting this. They'd been hanging out for a few weeks, ever since the whole episode with Jonathan in the clock tower. Partly Xander wanted to prove to him that he really wasn't gay; he still wouldn't put it past the big guy to put a "tasteful announcement" in the school paper for him. Only a few months left of high school -- only a few months left period, if the Mayor succeeded in Ascending, but Xander was trying not to think about that. But Larry, being gay, that was almost as hard to not think about.

"No, not really, I guess," he said, trying to sound cool.

"Have you ever thought about, y'know, being with a guy?"

"No," Xander said quickly.

"I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, it's just... I really like you. Really like you." Xander froze. "I just wanna be with you, once. No one would have to know. And it would never happen again if you didn't want it to."

Xander's brain was filling up with all sorts of nasty thoughts, and the scariest part was that he wasn't sure he minded.

"No, that would be good." Did he just say that? "I mean, once, y'know, just get it out of our systems, your system I mean, your system."

"Can we do it down here? I mean, will your parents come in?"

"My parents?" Xander had one horrifying flash of his father coming in on him fucking another guy. "No, they never come down here -- one of the reasons I do come down here. Besides, the door's locked."

"So, like, we could do something now...?" It was almost more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, yeah we could."

Larry moved toward him, stroked the side of his face, then started kissing him, firmly, his left hand on Xander's back. Before Xander could decide to try kissing him back, Larry's mouth had moved and he was nibbling his Adam's apple. Now he was taking off his shirt, circling Xander's nipples with his tongue, then biting them. Xander couldn't help thinking this must be what harem girls do to a king or something -- touching him all over with their mouths. Now Larry's sweater was off and he was sure no harem girl, busting out of his wifebeater with all those muscles, but Xander's cock was just as pleased as if it had been a harem girl. Soon all Xander's clothes were off. As Larry tugged off Xander's underwear Xander suddenly worried that his, ya know, would be, well, on the small side. As Larry began ministering to it with his mouth, Xander found himself wondering what Larry's cock looked like.

Larry was licking the tip of his cock, then tonguing the length of his cock, stroking his balls with his finger. Now his whole mouth was closed on his cock, gentle teeth, closer and closer to the base of his cock. Xander was pressing his whole body into Larry's mouth now, letting out the most undignified sounds. He was out of control; all that existed was this feeling, this need, then, O! And he sank into the couch.

After he had recovered his breath he opened his eyes to see Larry sitting cross-legged in front of him. At the sight of all the muscles -- and that mouth! -- Xander's cock twitched. Larry smiled. "I guess that means you liked, it huh? I mean, unless you were just imagining it was a girl going down on you -- your eyes weren't exactly open most of the time."

Xander shook his head. "No. It was, it was good." He remembered the feel of Larry's muscles on his body and he blushed as he felt his penis enlarging.

"I'm not gonna do it again, ya know," Larry said, laughing. "Not today anyway. I'd better get home. But call me when you have a date for our next study session."

Xander watched Larry go up the stairs and once the door was safely closed he started beating off with a vengeance.

**Chapter 2**

Xander had been avoiding Larry at school for a few days now. He hadn't been much help at the library these past few days. A few sentences in to any book and his eyes started to glaze over as images of Larry filled his brain. It was Friday afternoon now, and Xander had begged out of research claiming a headache. He saw Larry at his locker and hurried over to him.

"I wanna get together tonight. Like in a getting together way."

Larry smiled. It was a smile of such childlike surprise and pleasure. Almost without thinking he quickly morphed it into that classic football player's smile of triumph. "Couldn't get enough of me, huh, Harris?"

What Xander actually wanted was to make Larry come like he had made him come, but he couldn't say that, so he just nodded dumbly.

"Awright. I'll drive by your house around 7, 'kay?" Another dumb nod as Larry clapped him hard on the back, hard and manly and heterosexual.

***

 

7:04. Long enough to make Xander squirm, but not late enough for him to be able to say anything without sounding overbearing.

***

 

Xander stared in wonder at Larry's immaculate room, especially the king size bed.

"So you want another blowjob, eh, Harris?" Larry interrupted his reverie.

"Actually, I, um, I actually wanted to make you happy."

Larry looked surprised. "You know this isn't like an exchange program where you have to suck me off every time I do it to you."

Xander shook his head wildly. "No, no, no. I didn't think I was beholden to you or anything. I just, I want you. There, I said it. I wanna touch you, hold you, make you hard, make you come."

Larry didn't know what to say for a minute, and they just stood there in silence, then Larry shook himself. "Well then, soldier. If you wanna do that you're gonna have to fuck me the old-fashioned way. I don't put my cock in other guys' mouths, just a thing I have. Condoms and lube are in the drawer by the bed. I'll help you out with that when we get there, though just this first time. I don't talk during sex. You don't talk during sex. We good?"

Dumb nod.

Larry flopped down on the bed and Xander rolled his eyes thinking, "You're gonna make me do all the work, huh?"

He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes then laid down on top of Larry. He started kissing him, hesitantly at first, then harder as Larry kissed back with tongue. He was grinding his crotch against Larry's right thigh and could feel Larry hardening under his hip. He got Larry out of both shirts and massaged the whole chest, lusting after the muscles. He bit on the nipples and felt he could have held Larry's muscles for days, but soon Larry was helping them both out of their pants and the rest of their clothes.

"Now, here's the deal," Larry said, sitting up and opening the nighttable drawer. "Put these on," he said, handing Xander a pair of latex gloves. "Condom. This goes on when you're hard. Lube. This goes on the condom. Simple enough. Thing is, ass-fucking, usually you don't want your partner to be dry either. So with lube on your fingers you go inside me, one then two, maybe even three fingers, stretch it out, then when I'm ready -- you'll know -- toss the gloves and fuck me."

Xander sat slack-jawed at the thorough and almost clinical nature of this lecture. Then he obediently followed instructions. Larry writhed under his fingers and thankfully that kept Xander hard. Three fingers and Larry moaned, "Mmmm, good, now, all the way Harris."

Xander was lying on top of him, stroking his buttocks with his member. and all he wanted was Larry's body in his hands, maybe his cock, but Larry was groaning, "Fuck, now. Fuck, Harris," so he took a breath and plunged in. It was somewhat humbling. Xander realized he had to part the buttoks to aid penetration, but the skin was slippery from the earlier stretching. He managed it, though, and Larry sounded happy.

After a rest Larry began to move away and they parted, Xander managing to discard his condom without spilling anything. They say on the bed, cross-legged, awkward.

"So, um, was I bad?" Xander said.

Larry focused intently on a spot of air off to his right then took a deep breath and looked Xander straight in the eye. "It was quite possibly the worst sex I have ever had. Every other man who's fucked me has been an experienced man who knows exactly how to butt-fuck. But no one's ever wanted to fuck me just to get me off. I get off on making other people get off, and that's true of a lot of guys who've fucked me, but every guy who's fucked me has been out for his own hard-on first and foremost."

Xander was silent.

"So I guess what I'm saying is, that I'd rather just keep sucking you off, but that if you wanna keep fucking me, I'll let you learn."

"I'd like that, the both thing."

**Chapter 3**

What Xander really wanted to do was just to have his hands all over Larry, and though he learned how to fuck rather well they soon found something they both enjoyed. Giles would have called it "frottage" if they had ever thought to ask him, which of course they never did.

Xander eventually told Larry about the Scooby Gang and began bringing him to the library. It was a little awkward at first, and Willow tool it particularly hard, but they adapted -- and hey, at least Larry was human. The first day Xander brought Larry he just walked into the library with him and introduced him with, "You all know Larry, right? Well we're dating now" -- barely perceptible wince from Larry, who had yet to actually vocalize that term for them -- "so I figured he might as well come help us research." And with that, Xander pulled two books off of a stack, handed one to Larry, and started telling him what to be on the lookout for when skimming the book. No one said anything. Giles, having noticed the shadow cross the other man's face at the word "dating," resolved to keep an eye on the pair, but took the opportunity when Xander was alone getting a book to clap him on the shoulder and tell him how pleased he was that he was happy.


End file.
